


For You

by purplemoonj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, It's sweet, Love Languages, Lovesickness, M/M, Making Out, POV Change, Pet Names, Self-Doubt, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Summer, Summer Love, Teasing, Walks On The Beach, a surprise that turns into something else, donghyuck loves mark, donghyuck loves summer, like in one scene, mark loves donghyuck too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonj/pseuds/purplemoonj
Summary: Donghyuck loves summer.Summer, where clothes are thinner and the sun shines from very early until very late.Summer, the season he was born in, the one where he feels most at ease.Donghyuck loves summer but he definitely loves Mark Lee more.-Or just various episodes where Mark and Donghyuck learn to show each other their feelings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a lot longer than I thought but I'm actually more than happy to have finally finished it!! It was inspired by this [one](https://twitter.com/foxes_in_love/status/1281429222926569472) comic post and then just developed into a whole 9k piece so I hope you like it!! 
> 
> comments are more than welcome!! please tell me what you thought of it!! :]
> 
> the title relates to the song: For You, by Tonight Alive.

Summer. Donghyuck’s favourite season to bother (and especially admire) Mark Lee.

Summer, where clothes are thinner and the sun shines from very early until very late.

Summer, the season he was born in, the one where he feels most at ease.

It’s silly how he adores summer. He loves the early mornings where the house feels refreshed from the night, and then gradually becomes warmer; sometimes the remaining dew from the previous night still lingering in the plants outside, everything feels better during summer.

 _Loving Mark feels better in summer_. Donghyuck thinks to himself. 

It’s silly, his huge crush on his friend. He makes him feel all kinds of warm, catching himself thinking _stuff_ he shouldn’t. He shakes his head as bits and pieces fall into his unconscious brain, mostly thoughts about holding Mark’s hands and then his cheeks and then he’s kissing his best friend in his head… It’s as easy as breathing to let those thoughts flow in, his crush is way too obvious.

Donghyuck feels light, his chest filled with butterflies, it feels really nice. He wants to have a good summer, he wants to hang out with his friends, but most importantly he really wants to enjoy his time with Mark. He can’t stop himself from looking like a fool, smiling like a fool at nothing, while those thoughts flow in, like he was made to think only Mark thoughts. 

Summer is the season for all good feelings, everything is lighter, everything feels good, nothing is as serious as it is when the weather grows colder. He smiles, feeling the fluttering of butterflies' wings inside his stomach. He feels like he can do anything. 

“Having a good morning, Donghyuck-ah?” A voice says, snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumps a little on his seat and the spoon halfway to his mouth spills milk and his favourite chocolate cereals all over the table.

“Mark hyung,” He nods in acknowledgement. He was _not_ just thinking about him seconds ago. No way. That never happened. 

When Donghyuck doesn’t reply to his question Mark gives him a look, his eyebrow arched. Donghyuck doesn’t add to it.

“Mark,” Mark hums at the mention of his name being called across the kitchen. “Be careful or you’ll burn your toast.” Donghyuck adds with a small laugh. Mark rolls his eyes at that.

“I think I know how to make a simple toast, Donghyuck.” He says with his back to the other boy.

“Mhm, that is until you burn your toast.” He points out “Maybe the toasters are different in your dorm but ours are pretty strong so be careful…”

“I won’t burn it.” Mark turns around to face Donghyuck, narrowing his eyes on him. 

“MM.. okay.” Donghyuck shrugs and walks to the sink to drop his bowl.

Donghyuck walks away with a spring to his feet, almost jumping, all light and with a small smile in his face. When he’s right outside he turns around to look at Mark who still watches him. 

“It kind of smells funny doesn’t it?” He says, not as innocent as he could be, but still a little bit innocent.

He watches Mark widen his eyes and hurriedly turn around. _ooops_ .

Mark is bright red and Donghyuck can’t help but let out a heartfelt laugh. He feels warm inside, so fluff and nice. 

“Told you…” Donghyuck half says as he runs before Mark is able to throw the closest available thing at him. 

He loves summer.

★ 

“Mind if I join you?” A voice says. Donghyuck hums affirmatively, so the owner of the voice does so.

Donghyuck is laying down on the floor of a very well lit room, big windows fill the opposite wall behind him, letting the glow of the setting sun paint the room in a comfy orange light.

Donghyuck remains in his horizontal position, mindlessly scrolling through his feed, liking photos every now and then. The buzzing of the fan placed specifically near him is the only sound that can be heard in the room, it brings fresh air as it moves from one side to the other.

“What do you want, Johnny?” The youngest asks, discarding any formalities, not even bothering to look up.

“Hm? Me?” Johnny asked, licking his orange ice cream, more ice than cream, his tone is somewhat of fake innocence. Donghyuck looks at him with his eyebrow raised, an unspoken “seriously?” reaches Johnny.

Johnny looks innocent as he raises his shoulders in confusion, or fake confusion, and keeps his attention on the quickly melting ice cream in his hand while paying the younger no mind. Donghyuck huffs and rolls his eyes; he doesn’t understand what’s happening but sometimes he really doesn’t understand Johnny so he lets it go.

A second passes and Donghyuck is rolling on his back as he writes a text message.

**Haechan:**

_pick Johnny up_

_he’s being like <I know smtg u don’t but i’ll let u suffer until u realise> again _

**Mark:**

_he prob doesn’t kno anythin, dont mind him_

**Haechan:**

_hyuuuuuuung_

_come pick him up_

**Mark:**

_Hyuck ._

_okay i will i will_

Donghyuck locks his phone and places it as his side. He smiles, a tiny smile, as his vision sets on a sneaky cobweb in the corner of the high ceiling. 

At his side, Johnny finished his ice cream and now observes the younger with a knowing look. Perhaps half bullshit, half not.

“You like Mark.” Johnny says. It hangs in the air.

“No I don’t.” Donghyuck puffs air out with his mouth, his smile turning into a pout. 

“Okay, so denial it is.” Johnny says. He gets up and Donghyuck almost thinks he’s safe. “Have you considered he might like you back?” Johnny turns to the boy, barely able to say anything before he’s hit with a pillow in his chest.

“Hyung.” Hyuck bites. “Leave.”

Johnny watches the youngest with a smug smile but quickly raises his hands in surrender. “As you wish.” He says, before adding “Don’t blow up a vessel while you’re at it.”

“Give me my pillow back.” Hyuck slurs instead of indulging Johnny any further. 

Johnny throws the pillow back at the smaller boy, which the latter uses to groan on. His groan is overshadowed by Johnny’s laughter though, or at least for a second it is, because in no time Donghyuck is glaring daggers at the taller boy and his laughter stops. Johnny performs a zip motion to his lips, giving him a small smile. 

A couple of minutes pass and Johnny is gone, claiming he had something to attend to. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the weird twist of events, Johnny knew stuff he shouldn’t; Mark was _sure_ he actually didn’t know anything, but why would Mark even know about Johnny’s thoughts on this … matter … did Mark know anything Donghyuck did not? 

Thoughts kept zooming in and out of his head, like a highway of _what ifs_ and _what nots_ inside of the 21 year old’s head who still sits next to the fan. 

The twilight has begun, the golden-red glow has become dull and almost melancholic. Donghyuck almost feels sad that Mark didn’t come in earlier instead of Johnny, maybe the golden hour and following sunset would’ve been more enjoyable then, in that reality. 

If Parallel Universes do exist, he hopes the Donghyuck of that universe watched the sunset with his Mark, and they held hands, and maybe even kissed, he thinks he would’ve liked that so his other self probably would too, right? 

“Donghyuck, I think we are losing our minds,” He tells himself, “And now we’re also talking to ourselves, gosh…” The boy tells himself in a hushed murmur.

Donghyuck turns around and focuses on the city lights outside, a huge aggregate of buildings upon buildings, yet he finds a little bit of comfort when he’s able to look beyond the concrete jungle and see the mountains, see the sun hide behind the elevations of land and rock. They were there before he was alive and most likely will be there after he’s gone; suddenly he feels small and it’s not a bad feeling. His problems aren’t _that_ significant and he won’t die from them, he’s just got his head full and his heart racing, and it’s not such a bad feeling if he’s being honest, it keeps him warm at night and equally makes him happy. 

“Hey you,” A voice breaks the train of thoughts that flows wildly inside Donghyuck’s head.

He recognises that voice, it’s almost like his body moves unconsciously in response. He doesn’t turn around but he can slightly make out the shape of Mark Lee supporting his body on the door frame through the reflection on the window.

Mark looks down and then nods to himself, walking inside the room. He sits down next to Donghyuck, but keeps looking ahead and doesn’t address him a second time. 

Donghyuck spares him a glance then; he looks good, he always does, his hair is black and he’s got new dark framed glasses making him look like a whole different person, it’s a good look though, Donghyuck can’t find the strength to dislike it. It’s still Mark, it’ll always be Mark. 

Mark, who was an odd little kid trying to fit in, so many years ago, unsure whether to go by Minhyung or Mark, unsure about a lot of other things too, but Donghyuck had seen through all of that. Donghyuck knew he would love him for a long while, and he knew it would still be okay if they were strictly only friends, he would be okay with anything if Mark was by his side. 

Too many years have passed since then and not once he’s regretted befriending the little Canadian rookie who had dreams bigger than himself. 

“Hey,” Mark says, lightly bumping his shoulder on Donghyuck. He was lost in thoughts once again. Donghyuck blinks his eyes in confusion. “What’s up?” Mark asks finally.

“Small talk?” He raises an eyebrow at the older. Mark shrugs. “Just in here, melting, for once in my life wishing summer would go away…” 

“Wanna get a refreshing snack?” Mark suggests.

“No…” Donghyuck replies, he moves a little bit as he closes the space between them. “Are you staying for a long time?” He mumbles.

“Like… in here?” Donghyuck hums affirmatively. “As long as you need me? Is that the answer you were looking for?” Donghyuck hits him on the side.

“You’re irritating, Mark Lee.” Mark lowers the eyebrow that had taken on a mischievous expression just a second ago. He pauses as if to feel the tension but then he’s laughing, his laughter filling in the room, echoing through the walls, making a smile grow on Donghyuck’s lips as well, making him join in.

The laughter stops, and they stay in comforting silence, Hyuck’s head is resting on Mark’s shoulder as he watches the cars zoom on the highways outside; from their high up point-of-view the vehicles look like small animals, red tails and yellow eyes, chasing away or being chased, depending on the perspective. Is Donghyuck the chaser? Or the chase? 

Mark is mindlessly scrolling down his feed until he stops on a page with very appealing photos of a nearby beach; in them he can see how the sea and the moon come together, almost in perfect coexistence, and harmony. He wants to go check it. No, he _realises_ he wants to take Donghyuck there with him.

“Should we grab something to eat?” He asks the younger.

“You’re paying.” Mark snorts, of course he is.

“Okay, Hyuckie.” That’s all he says.

★

Mark specifically chose a restaurant on the shoreline with the objective of taking Donghyuck down to the water afterwards. It’s not very safe to be in contact with icy waves right after having a meal but, what else can he do on a night like this? 

There’s a light breeze in the air and he feels somewhat giddy inside, a warm feeling settling in his cheeks. Mark hopes the blush that found home in his face won’t expose the bubbly feelings in his chest because he feels all kinds of things right now, and nothing feels better than hanging out with Donghyuck after a busy week.

“What did the ice cream do to you?” Donghyuck asks him out of nowhere and he blinks in confusion “Mark… are you coming down with something?” Donghyuck’s voice shifts into worry. “Man, are you okay?” Mark notices he probably had been staring at his dessert for too long.

“I’m okay! I’m good.” Mark says, finally snapping out of it. “What did you ask about my ice cream?” Donghyuck hesitates before replying. 

“Uh, I asked what did your—nevermind…” He gives up. “You were getting into your head again, you worried me. Don’t do that without a heads up first or your Knight in Shining Armor might just fall on his feet…” Hyuck added with a wink. Mark blinks before rolling his eyes and moving his blushy cheeks to face the ocean beside them.

“Isn’t the ocean beautiful today?” Mark asks.

“Sure is,” Hyuck agrees “Are you sure you can handle sand on your…outfit though?”

“What’s wrong with my outfit…” Donghyuck watches the older boy’s expression go from offended to pouty in just an instant, he can’t help but chuckle. 

“ _Baby…”_ Donghyuck thinks to himself.

“Nothing is wrong.” He says out loud “Mark Lee, you…” A Pause “...look handsome, amazing, really _freaking_ good…” He’s honest, but will that have consequences?! Maybe not if he can play the best friend card. “But it would be a pity if you ruined that outfit…”

“I think I’ll take the risk…” Mark says; and if his cheeks are brighter than they were earlier, Donghyuck can’t tell. 

Walking down the shoreline feels blissful, the sea breeze is softly blowing their hair away and caressing their jacketless arms. Both boys’ hearts and minds seem to be running wild under the light of the moon.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Donghyuck-ah?” The boy had been trying to muster the courage to break the silence for a while, but every time he parted his lips to speak, their hands would brush and like electricity his mouth would fall close once more. Now that he did manage to say something, it feels awkward. He bites his lip in response.

“Of course, I always do.” 

“You do?” Mark perks up, stopping himself from breaking into a jump right there.

“Mhm, why do you think I keep you around?” Donghyuck turns to look but suddenly averts his eyes.

“What was that? Something wrong?” Mark is confused with the younger’s body language and the sudden reaction... he seems nervous… _Why would he be nervous?_

Donghyuck shyly looks back at Mark and motions “no” with his head. 

“You seem nervous, Hyuckie, what's wrong?”

“I’m reaaaally not, Mark...” He’s cut mid sentence as he sees Mark trip on an elevated rock in the sand. “...hyung?” the last part comes off as a question; but he moves swiftly and before he knows Mark Lee is pressed against his chest. “Gotcha, hyung.” 

Mark smiles, snuggling up to his neck, just out in the open, and wrapping his arms around him. “You really did, Hyuckie.” He whispers to his ear. “My knight in Shining Armor…” He chuckles referring to what Hyuck said earlier.

“Hyung, can-can you walk?” Donghyuck tries his best to sound calm, and not like he’s got a swarm of rabid butterflies in his stomach.

“mmm, of course.” Donghyuck feels the vibrations in his neck, the way Mark hummed, and now there’s definitely heat where there should not be, not even the fact that they are being hit by chilly wind seems to help his situation. 

Mark gets out of Donghyuck’s embrace only to be brought back flush against the other’s chest. Donghyuck gives him a squeeze and then lets him go. Just one last hug before they part.

“So Mark, what’s being in superM like?” Donghyuck tries his best to make conversation and forget about how he feels like he’s burning all over.

“Pressuring but all good fun, I think it’ll be rewarding as well since I get to talk to more experienced hyungs...” 

“If anyone can do it, it’s you, hyung.” Donghyuck smiles genuinely and Mark smiles to himself, suddenly full of pride as their hands brush again.

A moment passes.

“How far are we walking?” 

“As far as possible without you tripping again, hyung.” Mark shoves him.

“MARK LEE!” Donghyuck yells. His bare feet coming in contact with the icy water.

The look in Donghyuck’s eyes shows nothing but pure mischief, and that makes Mark involuntarily back away slowly, he knows that look far too well after all their years together in their pre debut team.

“Donghyuck…” He tries, but the boy doesn’t seem to back away. “Don’t…Hey...Stop it…Don’t give me that look…Donghyuck!” With every word he gets out, the other gets closer, Mark knows he’s done for.

“Be more careful next time, Hyung.” Donghyuck says when he’s right in front of Mark, leaving a kiss on his cheek. Mark blushes and regrets not kissing his neck when he was wrapped up in him earlier on. 

“You’re letting me go easy this time? Doesn’t seem like you…” Mark says as a matter of fact. “What have you got up your sleeve? Should I start sorting my life belongings?” Mark says in a half joking tone, he’s surprised he’s still completely dry.

“No need, you’ll fall on your feet on your own.” The smile that appears in the boy’s lips is even more concerning than the words he just said. “Be careful.” Donghyuck repeats, pinching Mark’s cheek, who just rolls his eyes instead of fighting. 

Donghyuck starts to move away, releasing Mark from his hold but before he can do anything else Mark has pulled both of them down to the sand. 

He stares at Mark who gives an innocent smile. “You did this on purpose!”

“No, I just… how did you say it… I tripped.”

Mark laughs a hearty laugh, his laughter could probably be heard for miles, echoing through Donghyuck’s eardrums and making him feel light headed. 

Mark stops laughing at once when he notices the look in Donghyuck’s face. 

Initially Mark laughed because he had taken the other off guard, tripping down just after he had been told to be careful in a tone alike to a mocking tone, but harmless, just Donghyuck, being Donghyuck. So he wanted to pull a prank himself but…

Now he finds himself lost in Donghyuck’s gaze, who looks down on him, who is _still_ in the same position they fell. Mark half takes note of how he didn’t change out of the outfit he wore for the superM shoot and how he’ll get an earful from the stylists once they find out he’s covered in sand... Half, because all he can think about in that moment is the boy on top of him with cheeks that could fit right into the starry sky above them.

“I guess we’re even.” Mark says, a soft tentative smile on. “You’re wet, I’m dirty…” Donghyuck giggles, and Mark feels the heat reach his ears, actually scared to look at a mirror right now… he probably looks like a tomato. “Not like that, Asshole.” He says “Unless…” He earns himself a blow in the chest.

“Don’t push it, Mark Lee.” He lays his head down on his chest “Or I’ll never let you get up, and you’ll have to sleep right here, with me, under the stars.” He adds, with little pauses between words almost like a little child. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad…” Mark admits.

“Are you flirting with me right now...?” He narrows his eyes, trying to be as intimidating as possible “I can end you.” Raising himself up to point an accusatory finger at the black haired boy under him.

“What if I was?” Mark smirks, it’s like a switch was turned and Hyuck doesn’t stand a chance now that he lost his leverage. 

“Well. Don’t!” He says, getting up, only to be pulled back in. “Let Me Go!” He hits Mark’s chest and the latter looks at him like the cosmos was entirely made for him. 

“You’re beautiful.” He says, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear “Even cuter when you are like this.” 

“Sure thing. Let me go, casanova. I don’t like this game anymore.” So Mark does. 

Donghyuck walks away in no time and Mark is left groaning as he pushes himself off the ground. He gives him space, walking just behind him, maybe he did push it too far… he didn’t mean to make Donghyuck uncomfortable… he thought they were playing around.

“Hey grandpa,” Donghyuck shouts “Don’t get lost. Try to catch up!”

Those words make Mark feel better instantly. It's Donghyuck, he’s not awkward or stuttering. They are okay, so Mark smiles and runs to catch up with the little devil running around in his heart. 

Donghyuck holds his hand out for Mark to take and he’s pleased to do so, they swing it up and down as they walk the remaining distance to the pier. 

The moon hangs above them in a crescent. It’s beautiful and Mark is reminded of how much Donghyuck finds comfort in the satellite. He cannot look away, he’s wearing a small smile as he looks up at the sky, and then he looks down, his gaze focusing on their laced fingers.

Mark promises himself then that he will work hard so he can, too, bring comfort to the boy caressing his hand as they walk. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck breaks the silence, his voice soft, “Thank you.” He smiles again, but he’s undoubtedly shying away from Mark.

“What for?” Mark asks, looking at Donghyuck. 

Under the moonlight as the waves crash onto the nearby rocks, everything feels magical.

“Everything i think…” Mark doesn’t add anything to it, he just squeezes his hand as a way to convey his feelings.

 _Anything for you, Donghyuck._ He thinks, paired with a sinking feeling that he should have kissed the boy earlier… _I’ll kiss you next time._

★ 

The weeks have passed and Donghyuck has begun to see Mark less and less. It’s not anyone’s fault and he understands that, but he can’t help but miss the boy a lot more after they walked together under the moonlight…

Mark has been busy with SuperM, running up and down, everywhere... so they barely even talk, Mark always goes to sleep early and wakes up earlier, it seems like they are in different timezones, when they’re actually in the same building. 

It feels like Donghyuck hasn’t seen his friend in years and he worries, he’s worried because the only free time Mark gets he spends it in his room. He worries about Mark, about his health, if he’s resting enough, if he’s eating well, all those things friends worry about, because meanwhile Donghyuck has spent all his time in the dorm, with not much to do, so he worries even more.

So one day, when he’s awake early, maybe he hasn’t even slept, but that day, he has a brilliant idea, so he sneaks out of the dorm and gets a good look on Mark’s new schedule, it's brilliant, he notices that he can very well surprise the other boy, just as a way to relieve him from his stress and hang out with him.

“Gosh, I do miss him like hell, that’s embarrassing.” Donghyuck mutters to himself as he walks the stairs back to the dorm.

Back in his bedroom, he sits at the edge of the bed, munching on a sandwich he stole from the kitchen, it’s almost as if he can hear the gears click and turn inside of his head and he suddenly feels excited once again because he’s easily coming up with a plan to put in action for his friend. Now he’s buzzing,

“What’s up?” Johnny says as he walks in and drops himself down on the bed next to Donghyuck.

“Going to surprise Mark.” The boy replies. He feels warm with the idea in his head. 

“Am I supposed to go with this thing where I believe you when you say you don’t have a crush on Mark?” Johnny asks from his resting position, a smile in his face and an eyebrow raised. The younger boy opens and closes his mouth.

“Yes.” He settles in.

“Okay.” Johnny says. “What is this surprise of yours?” He adds after scooting up, back against the headboard and hugging the closest pillow, looking very much excited.

“So…” Donghyuck starts explaining as he goes through it. He’s grateful to have Johnny, who’s a good listener and eager to help adding details here and there. It’s very nice.

In no time Donghyuck is getting out of the building, skipping two steps at a time and going through his list of the things he needs to buy. It’s hot, _too hot_ outside. 

It’s summer. It’s supposed to be hot, yet he wishes he didn’t need to be outside in the immense heat, which… also goes against his nature. He takes a mental note to get a cold water bottle at his first stop.

He’s mainly getting food but maybe, maybe he’s also going to look for a birthday present, depending on his odds. He doesn’t exactly have a _thing_ in mind but he hopes he does find something to avoid going out again.

He walks past a couple of people, thankfully not many, they chatter happily as they walk by Donghyuck and go on with their lives, not even noticing the young idol. He takes a turn around the corner and finds the convenience store. It’s a small trip from the dorm to the store. He’s deeply thankful for that. 

He observes the store, people make a queue to get in, which is kind of annoying to Donghyuck. He just wants to get back to the dorm where he can feel the cool air coming from the ac, unlike right now where he feels like he’s melting into his clothes.

He waits. Some lady he doesn’t know asks him for directions. Then he waits more until he decides to text Mark, asking something he already knows but he does it anyway.

**HAECHAN**

_free later? around nine?_

**MARK**

_y?_

**HAECHAN**

_got something planned_

**MARK**

_donghyuck-ah i’m tired i don’t wanna go out_

_sorry_

**HAECHAN**

_going out? Who mentioned going out?_

_asking u if you’re gonna be in the dorm_

**MARK**

_mhm_

_sure am!_

_come over_

**HAECHAN**

_:] i will!_

_await my arrival <3 _

**MARK**

_._

_okay_

_Your Majesty_

Donghyuck is forced to put his phone away as he walks into the store, finally. This exact store might even be the biggest he could find, it’s almost like a mini market, or a big grocery store which makes it easier for Donghyuck to access and cross out the stuff he needs. 

He lets out a sigh and makes a bee line to the picnic food aisle, he picks all kinds of fruits: strawberries, watermelon (which is already neatly cut into squares, saving him time!), cherries, peaches and then goes to another aisle to get sandwich stuff and sweets. 

He smiles as he looks down at his shopping cart, and all the items crossed off his notepad. Excitement fills up his veins with adrenaline and cotton candy, he feels almost like floating. Following his instincts he grabs pancake powder and honey as a last minute thought, and then goes straight to check out.

Shopping on your own may not be as fun as going with someone else, you’ve only got yourself and sometimes it’s hard to make decisions on the spot, yet Donghyuck feels like he chose wisely and that makes him even more excited to throw this little surprise party.

This party… he would say the main point is to make Mark know he's appreciated, make him relax, stop and take care for a little while, or let Donghyuck take care of him, he’s not against that... However it may also just be a little self indulgent thing for the gemini boy, who is in real need of seeing his best friend, maybe just one selfish thing with good consequences... He hopes.

Walking out of the store, he counts his stuff, making sure he doesn't forget anything inside and when he’s done he grabs his phone and starts typing a text.

**HAECHAN**

_got everything i needed! going back home now_

**JOHNNY HYUNG**

_okay_

_did you get Mark a present? ;)_

**HAECHAN**

_…. not yet_

_Might have to be outside a little longr_

**JOHNNY HYUNG**

_uthink??_

**★**

It takes Donghyuck a little longer to finish his errands outside but when he does he’s more than buzzing! 

He walks back into the dorm and finds Johnny and Taeyong in the living room watching something on the TV, he greets them before he goes straight to the kitchen. 

“Now,” He says to himself, clapping once, “where did i last see the picnic basket…”

Turns out it was still in the living room from the last time it was used. He retrieved it easily under Johnny and Taeyong’s look who suddenly were much more interested in what he was doing than the TV.

“I thought Johnny was kidding…” Taeyong starts, “...but you’re really going to surprise Mark with food and goodies?” 

Donghyuck looks at him like he doesn’t know how to reply. He settles with a nod.

Taeyong smiles, “That's really sweet, he's gonna love it!”

Donghyuck knows it’s going to be fine but he welcomes the encouragement from his leader and friend with open arms. 

**★**

The clock is on 9 when he arrives at the 10th floor, his arm a little hurt from avoiding the elevator and carrying the basket upstairs but that’s barely a concern, he’s too happy and buzzed to carry on with his plan to care about anything else.

Yuta comes to answer the door, his hair newly dyed with blond streaks on his dark hair, it looks good on him. Donghyuck greets him as he walks inside.

“Where’s Mark?” He asks. He’s suddenly a bit self conscious over the big basket he’s got with him. Yuta gives him a smile, almost like he knows something.

 _Why is everyone with the same smug face on lately?_ He thinks to himself 

“Hyung, am i missing something here?”

“No, I don’t think so…” Yuta says, “You can probably look for Mark in his room,” Yuta adds, tapping his shoulder, leaving the boy standing in the entrance hall alone.

He takes off to Mark’s room. 

He knocks once. No answer. He knocks twice. He decides to get in.

Donghyuck opens the door only a tiny bit and carefully looks inside, it would be too awkward if he saw something he shouldn’t, but thankfully that doesn’t happen, yet he’s a little let down when he finds Mark… sleeping. At 9pm. Right when they were supposed to hang out. He can’t help but feel a little let down.

He’s about to leave when he hears the boy inside mumble something, something that sounds a lot like his name.

“Donghyuck?” Mark mumbles from the bed.

“Yeah it’s me, hyung.” He says from the door, feeling a little awkward just standing there.

Mark shuffles in his bed and moves on his side. From Donghyuck’s point-of-view it really looks like he’s moving to give Hyuck, who still stands in the doorway, space to lay down. 

_Mark is moving to make space so he can lay down with him_. 

The boy tells himself to calm down, there’s a sleepy Mark who seems to want him to lay down with him, it’s nothing out of the ordinary but still, he seems to be glued to the floor.

“Hyuuuuck.” Mark calls from the bed, his voice hoarse from being asleep. “Get inside,” So he does, his cheeks are certainly red but he’ll just avoid that, and hope Mark does that too.

Donghyuck finally moves, he drops his basket on the floor, still feeling awkward standing there with the huge thing at his feet. He zones out for a second as he thinks maybe he should’ve left it for the morning… in retrospective it’s kind of dumb to have a picnic at night… isn’t it? But those thoughts are interrupted by Mark, always Mark, yawning and stretching in bed as he reaches out to turn on the lamp, lighting up the room instantly.

“Hey,” Mark says, fingers still on the light switch. His eyes are semi closed, filled with sleep; somehow that makes his expression darker, and Donghyuck’s cheeks redder.

“Hey.” Hyuck repeats. “I brought this all for you,” He raises the basket a little, just so Mark can see it better “was supposed to be a surprise...” He pauses, fidgeting. “But I can see that you forgot…” 

“I guess I kind of did…” Mark says, rubbing his eyes and pouting.

 _That’s my baby, how could I hate— wait a minute—_ Donghyuck’s thoughts are alike to a free spirited being and he must stop them before they get too far.

“That’s okaaaay, I can always come back tomorrow—”

“No, stay.”

“—at nine again,” He pauses “Wait what?” He looks up from where he had been focusing on the basket, to look at the sleepy boy.

Mark rubs his eyes one more time and then proceeds to get out of bed, walking towards the younger boy. “Stay.” He says, too close. He looks at Hyuck in the eyes. “You can staaaay.” He says, it’s almost like a sing song. “Come.” He grabs Donghyuck by the hand and pulls him towards the bed. Hyuck cannot help but let out a tiny gasp.

“I have a lot of stuff in there, Mark.” He starts, making the other stop in his tracks. “We have to set it outside before it gets all ruined…” 

“Lateeer.” Mark says, dragging the letters, a pout in his lips. Hyuck doesn’t know what’s gotten into him today.

“Are you drunk, Mark Lee?” He asks. He doesn’t smell like alcohol but he... He’s behaving uncharacteristically in comparison to his normal self.

“Noooo, just sleepy.” He pouts again. Hyuck rolls his eyes, he cannot believe his luck.

“Get back to bed then, I have to put these away.” He states. Mark can wait but the food he brought _especially_ for him can not.

“No, I’ll go with you.” He says, already moving them around to face the door. “I take that.” He adds, grabbing the basket’s handle. Donghyuck tries to get it from him but without much luck.

As they walk back into the open living room, they find all the other members speaking among themselves and eating, but when they see them walking out of Mark’s room their conversations seem to abruptly come to an halt.

“Haechan?” Few members exclaim in surprise.

“Hey, just... don’t mind me— us,” He pauses, looking at Mark at his side “I’m just going to steal some space in your fridge.” He receives several ‘okays’ and nods.

_“What’s up with Mark?” Jaehyun asks Yuta. “He’s not—”_

_“He misses his soulmate~” Jungwoo replies before the older can, using a sing-song tone on the last word._

Donghyuck hears it all as he places the basket inside the fridge, he’s surprised how well it fits.

**★**

Donghyuck sits on Mark’s bed as the latter looks for something more comfortable for him to sleep on. “Hyung, I can just go… you don’t need to—”

“Donghyuck,” He looks at him for a second, his gaze softening into a smile “I’d like you to stay.” Donghyuck nods, his cheeks growing pink again, looking down at his lap. Since when did Mark Lee become so...so like _this_... He’s suddenly... interested?

“You don’t seem sleepy anymore, I’ll go get the food...” Donghyuck suggests, trying to distract himself from the heat in his cheeks.

“You’re wrooong.” Mark says, half hidden inside his closet. “Found it!” He exclaims, taking out a red shirt and black shorts; throwing them to the other boy.

Donghyuck looks at them in awe. “Mark... this is your special Canada Shirt...” Mark hums in agreement, walking around the bed and snuggling up to his pillow as he faces Donghyuck’s back. 

“And you’re my special boy.” The words hang out in the air.

Even though Mark's voice is muffled by the pillow, Donghyuck still feels like it leaves an aftersound in his ears, like an echo that doesn’t stop, so Donghyuck stands up without a word, without a glance, and goes to change in the bathroom.

The room is dark when he comes back, he could swear he didn’t take more than five minutes but Mark has his back turned to him. Maybe he passed out right after he walked away...

He probably shouldn’t have walked away...not without a word... 

“ _Great! Now You’ve Done it...”_ He thinks, silently trying to lay down and make himself comfortable next to Mark.

He feels bad. “Mark...?” He whispers, testing if the other is awake.

Nothing.

Donghyuck sighs. His plan didn’t go as well as he thought it would.

“Hmm?” Mark hums.

“Sleep well, you must be tired.” Donghyuck kisses his shoulder, feeling then the resulting goosebumps that appear in the skin. “You’re my special boy too...” He adds when he doesn’t think Mark is listening. “My soulmate.” He kisses Mark’s hair then.

He settles in his side of the bed, arm carefully wrapped around Mark’s waist, his head resting momentarily on the shoulder he had kissed seconds ago before settling back to his own pillow. 

He hopes that they’ll be okay in the morning.

**★**

Donghyuck wakes up in the middle of the night, confused about where he is, it’s not his bedroom; the breathing he hears is different from what he’s used to. It’s with a sudden realisation paired with a slight yelp that he remembers he’s sleeping in Mark’s bed. With Mark. 

Almost as if stirred awake by the boy's thoughts, Mark moves in the bed. Donghyuck watches as the latter seems to search for something in the bed. 

Then he stops, having found what he was looking for.

He finds Donghyuck’s hand and grabs onto it, pulling him into his chest.

“Sleep now.” Mark mutters, low voice and warm embrace. 

“Mark…” Donghyuck starts, “I’m too hot…”

“I know,” Mark says without a second to spare “You really are.” 

“I…I’m serious, Mark.” He pokes Mark on the side “I can’t fall asleep like this…”

Mark looks down at him with a pout. “But…”

“You don’t even like to cuddle…” He points out. “What's happening right now…?”

“I like You.” Mark says. 

Donghyuck stops, his mouth drying. _That probably doesn’t mean anything…_ He thinks, but his mind is already going into overdrive. 

_This cannot be happening._

“Mark…You don’t know what you’re saying.” He tries. 

“No, you’re wrong.” Mark says. “I do. I know you, Donghyuck. I like _you_.”

Mark’s expression is soft, making Donghyuck feel special, feel cared for; Mark's eyes light up, illuminated by the full moon that hangs behind them, but even so… Donghyuck finds himself regretting coming over, things feel different, he’s happy but not sure he can handle it.

“It’s okay, Donghyuck,” Mark chuckles, “You don’t need to say anything...back.” It hits him then. He was supposed to say _something_ , he thought _he_ was the one who liked Mark… but his brain is not working and he’d rather flee. 

He suddenly feels self conscious and he’s having trouble thinking straight but he knows one thing. He’s more scared that he’ll hurt Mark in the process, than he’s ever been before.

In the next instant he finds himself shutting off the hurricane of thoughts inside his brain and listening to his heart.

“Mark,” Donghyuck moves a little so he can get a better look at the other boy. “Can you look at me?” He doesn’t. “Please?” 

He does, after a couple of failed tries from Donghyuck to get him to look at him, but he does. Donghyuck takes that as an opportunity to cup his cheeks, caressing them with his thumb; he looks at Mark’s eyes, then his lips and does what he’s been dying to do for years.

Donghyuck kisses Mark and he feels the butterflies, the buzzing, the heat rising to his cheeks; from all the times he imagined how their first kiss would be, he never thought it’d be like this.

The kiss is brief yet his heart beats way too fast in his chest, he feels even hotter in the closed space, everything feels like it’s burning; but when he breaks the kiss and sees Mark’s blank face the only thing he feels is the sudden 360 degree shift in temperature and what felt like extra hot now feels extra cold. 

Feels wrong. He hates feeling inadequate around Mark. 

“I’m Sor—” He begins but almost like in a tv show cliché, Mark snaps out and shushes Donghyuck with one finger to his lips.

He kisses him then. 

The kiss feels better this time. Mark is into it, which automatically makes Donghyuck relax and melt into the warmth. Mark’s hands start on his cheeks but quickly move to his shoulders, and then come to rest in the back of his neck, playing ever so slightly with the ends of Donghyuck’s hair. 

Donghyuck feels the kiss deepen and he blindly searches for Mark’s shirt but he’s not wearing one, he remembers half heartedly. It's summer and it’s beyond hot inside the room so he understands why Mark is missing his shirt but that little detail upsets him, just for a second, but it does; because he wants to yank their bodies flush, and he would be able to execute that quickly if Mark was wearing a shirt, but he isn’t .

He resorts to pulling Mark in by grabbing onto his shoulders. Their chests collide with a smack, but if they feel any pain it isn’t registered.

They break up for air and Mark moves his tongue along the other’s cheek, following the boy’s personal star path, ending on Donghyuck’s neck. He kisses on the middle of his collarbones, on his neck, and behind his ear. Donghyuck feels like he’s floating. 

Mark whispers sweet things to his ears and Donghyuck can’t help but giggle before he switches them around, finding a new position on Mark’s lap. He begins by kissing his nose, following with an open mouth kiss to Mark’s throat.

Mark feels like he’s on fire. Hyuck knows he is burning inside.

They help each other feel good and take their time, it’s like they’re getting to know each other all over again, but this time in a completely different way. 

Donghyuck’s head is spinning but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

★ 

The clock shows six in the morning, but time is something irrelevant as the two boys find each other in their shared embrace. 

“Lucky guess but...” Mark pauses between kisses, “but you seem to like me back?” He asks, his forehead resting on Hyuck’s as he breaks from another kiss.

“And why would you think that?” Donghyuck replies, looking at him from under his eyelashes. His cheeks feel warm, his lips are plump and red; He feels warm all over, but this time he welcomes the warmth with his entire being. 

He didn’t know he would be waking up in the middle of the night and end up falling this hard; he didn’t know his entire idea of surprising Mark would just turn into _this_ . It was all a little, a _lot_ , overwhelming but he had left his brain and his insecurities in the time and place before he decided to follow on a whim and kiss Mark. He would worry about everything else once he left his side.

“Oh.” Mark pouts.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes in response, kissing the pout off of his lips. “Oh gosh,” He exclaims in awe, “I have liked you,” A pause “For as long as I can remember,” He admits genuinely, eyes full of adoration as he tries his best to deliver his feelings, “Don’t be silly, of course I like you.”

Mark looks surprised at first, but then he gives Donghyuck the biggest, warmest smile he’s ever seen. “Okaaay,” He mumbles, shying away, cheeks red.

Donghyuck snuggles closer to him, his head back on his chest, just like the position he found himself after waking up hours ago, being pulled by a sleepy Mark Lee who ended up confessing to him... consciously or unconsciously, it was probably not his intention, but looking back, the signs were all there. 

Donghyuck finds himself smiling.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” He tells him as he kisses above Mark’s heart. “Pretty boy.”

Mark lets out a sound between a groan and a whimper. “Donghyuuuck.” 

“Mhm?”

“My heart is weak.” He says, a too easy excuse. 

“It’s okay. I got you.” Donghyuck smiles again, rubbing his nose on Mark’s chest, feeling the warmth he was trying to get rid off earlier, except now it’s comforting, and it’s nice. He wouldn’t mind burning up.

Mark squeezes him closer to his chest. 

**★**

The sun is shining when they wake up in the morning, it feels like a really good day to have a picnic outside — oh. the picnic. Donghyuck almost entirely forgot the huge picnic basket he stored in the dorm’s fridge yesterday, he almost entirely forgot why he was there in the first place… because now, everything feels different. 

Everything is definitely different. 

Donghyuck is laying his head on Mark’s chest, drawing patterns over the skin and he feels the butterflies waking up with him, because soon enough his heart is soaring just at the sight of his hand contrasting on Mark’s skin. He thinks he never felt so good.

“Morning,” Mark greets him as he wakes up, “I see you’re still here… you did not vanish after midnight.”

“Mark.” Donghyuck gives him a stern look that says _You’re an incredibly huge dumbass_ , but then he chuckles, “Mark, how could have I disappeared after midnight when we were kissing way past that…huh?” He smirks, seeing with his own two eyes how Mark’s cheeks grow red after that comment. _God he’s beautiful…_

Mark chuckles after a moment. “You’re right…”

Donghyuck, who was moving his forefinger over Mark’s heart in a H motion, raises himself to kiss his cheek, “I always am.”

★ 

The two boys get out of the room to an almost empty house, the only sound coming from Taeil’s room as he plays his morning playlist.

“What do you want for breakfast, pretty boy?” Donghyuck says as he gives the fridge a look before taking out the meal he so specially prepared almost a day ago. 

Mark doesn’t reply, he’s too busy admiring his best friend. Donghyuck pauses when he sees Mark’s look in his face. “What?!” Donghyuck looks confused but also amused at the sudden attention. 

Mark chuckles then, shaking his head, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” 

“Was just wondering if you’re going to keep calling me that now…”

“What? Pretty boy?”

“Mhm.” 

There’s a moment there and it extends on, just until the fridge starts beeping signalling that the door has been open for too long. It snaps Donghyuck out of himself which then closes the door without a second thought, coming to notice with a groan that he didn’t even take anything out. 

“Maybe I will.” He says, walking up to Mark who stands against the counter, “Would you like that, pretty boy?” He uses the pet name again, taking his hand to Mark’s face, his thumb caressing under his eye. Mark finds comfort in the gesture.

“Only if you let me find one for you.” 

“I guess you can try,” Donghyuck says, removing himself from the other boy and walking a second time to the refrigerator. “What do you want to eat?”

“Surprise me.” 

★ 

Less than half an hour later, the two boys sit on the floor of the living room. It’s too hot to go outside so they choose to stay in while they enjoy the warmth of the summer rays that find their way into the room as well as each other’s warmth. 

Donghyuck had Mark help him find a blanket they could put on the floor and then started to display all the good things he bought the day before. He was feeling a bit too warm and shy, he couldn’t lie, thinking of the fact that he did go all the way to prepare this for his best friend but he tried to play it cool.

Mark sat criss crossed and watched the honey haired boy take one thing after the other like the basket was bottomless.

He brought them all kinds of berries from red deliciously-looking strawberries to indigo blueberries; He brought them watermelon and all kinds of snacks and candies; He brought them lattes as well as refreshing juices with cute little bright umbrellas. Everything just looked beautiful.

“Everything looks really good, Donghyuck,” Mark says admiring everything in front of him “When did you have time to put all of this together…?” His lips in an O shape. “I- You really didn’t have to.” 

“Don’t be silly, Mark.” He starts “I had to do something with my time!” He adds. 

“I guess you’re right…”

“Of course I am, and it was loads of fun!” Donghyuck says with a smile, clapping his hands right after “Now! Where do you wanna staart?!” 

_He’s radiant_ , Mark thinks, no wonder the fans always find new ways to correlate him to the sun and bright warm colours, that’s all he is. Warmth personified. Only good things.

“Lead the way, sunshine,” Mark blurts out. Almost regretting it when he doesn’t get a reaction from Donghyuck. “Sorry I…” He scratches his neck nervously.

“I love it.” 

“You do?” He looks up to the other boy tentatively. Donghyuck smiles and reaches out to squeeze the boy’s hand.

“Of course, now seriously what do you want to have first because I clearly went overboard with all this food…” 

“I want you.” Silence.

“MAAAArk” Donghyuck whines after getting over the initial surprise. “Seriously.” And Mark is laughing once more because oh Lord he feels absolutely enamoured. 

“Pass me the tuna sandwich.” He says, an innocent smile in his lips as if he didn’t say anything just a minute ago. 

“What do you wanna do later?” Donghyuck asks as he gives him the sandwich. 

“I don’t know,” He tries to reply, munching on his sandwich, a piece of lettuce sticking out.

Donghyuck can’t believe his eyes, and he almost chokes as he sips on his mango juice because _this_ is exactly the idiot he decided to give his entire heart to and he doesn’t regret it one bit. 

Mark is everything one would ask for, everything one _could_ _wish_ for. Kind, and silly, hardworking and laid back, talented beyond measure and one the best of best friends he ever had, one of the best _people_ he’s ever had the pleasure to meet. Mark has grown so much under the public eye that Hyuck forgets they’ve also both been growing up together.

He accepts with a small smile that he wants nothing but to keep growing up next to this silly, golden hearted boy, because he reminds him that good people exist; he reminds him of a warm embrace and unconditional trust and maybe… if he wants to push it over the edge and be absolutely lovesick, unconditional love. That’s Mark for him. Almost Perfect, but even the less perfect parts of him, sound absolutely endearing to the young vocalist.

He notices Mark moving and snaps out of his thoughts, once again, always somehow stuck in his own head, contrary to popular belief… or maybe only when he’s thinking about Mark and his feelings for said boy, maybe. But he sees Mark make a move, like he’s going to kiss him. 

_Good,_ he thinks. He’s _perhaps_ missing his lips already. Donghyuck shivers at his own thoughts. 

He impatiently waits for the other, quiet in spite of himself, when all he wants is to pull Mark towards him already, if they knock a few cups in the process that’s on them, they can buy more any other time when they go shopping. 

After some more seconds that feel like hours, their lips meet. Donghyuck feels his own body turn icy as a very cool sensation reaches him. 

It feels like he just chugged on an icy beverage too fast, feeling his brain freeze.

Suddenly Mark is pulling away, falling on his back as he laughs out loud. Donghyuck is more than embarrassed as realisation hits him. 

“YOU HAD AN ICE CUBE IN YOUR MOUTH!” He yells at Mark as he too bursts out laughing. 

“You should have…” Mark tries to say, breathless “...seen your face, Donghyuck-ah.” He keeps laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

Donghyuck groans and stands up. He walks around their picnic cloth and reaches the boy who’s still losing his mind on the floor. At that Mark tries to sit up but he’s pushed right back to the floor, his back laying with a thud. 

Donghyuck climbs on top of him. “You think you’re so funny, Mark Lee.” He bites. 

“Am kind of funny, am i not?” Mark says, a little smirk on his face as he holds himself up on his elbows.

Donghyuck gives him a smile before he reaches out to something on his side. Mark’s eyes widen at the sight. 

The next second, a whole cup of water is dripping down Mark’s head and into his shirt, falling to the floor all around them. 

Donghyuck licks the water droplets on the older’s cheek. “You’re kind of funny.” He admits. 

Mark just sits there. Unbelievably looking at the boy he’s always seen, always been around, but yet missed out on so much of him. He wants to change that. 

“Kiss me.” Mark asks. Donghyuck raises one eyebrow. “No ice cube this time.” He tries to raise his arms in surrender, but then doesn’t. He’s still supporting his body with them as Donghyuck sits on his lap. 

Donghyuck pulls on his shirt and raises him to his size allowing Mark to wrap his arms around his neck for support. 

Donghyuck loves summer but he definitely loves Mark Lee more. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/66haech) :]


End file.
